Coaches
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: Alfred's out of shape recently and has his coach Gilbert train him. Feelings begin to develop despite the illegal circumstances. PruAm
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I have a fetish for PruAm and my Prussia and I were discussing things and thought that there wasn't enough love out there. So I wanted to write a fanfic with at least a bit of a plot to it –because I don't really care for PWP stories myself- and that's where this love child came from. Sorry guys, no USUK here. Don't read it if you don't like it! Haha!**

* * *

Alfred was down on his luck. Recently he had become out of shape. He didn't know how it had happened. One week he was able to lift his brother up and the next he couldn't run for over a minute without passing out. He had become weak. His stamina was shot. This was horrible. He couldn't possibly make the football team like this. And on top of that, he couldn't get the recommendation from his P.E. teacher to save his life.

"Jones! Pick up the pace already, I'm falling asleep!" Speaking of the P.E. teacher, Alfred's was yelling for him now.

"Sorry Coach!" He called, panting. He had barely enough oxygen to even do that. He hadn't finished his mile yet. A majority of the kids were already done. Alfred scowled. He could do better than this! Why couldn't he? Why was he so tired?

Coach Beilschmit frowned, crossing his arms and glaring his creepy red eyes. Alfred found them weird. Albinos to him were weird. But the coach himself was scary not only because of his looks but his attitude. Usually he was a cool guy but when it came to this kind of thing he was a hardass. Alfred had seen him with the other teachers –messing with Mr. Edelstein and fooling around with Mr. Bonnefoy and Mr. Carriedo- but right now he was being mean.

The bell rang and the kids groaned. They still had to go change. Alfred was sweating like a pig as he moved to go join the others of the pack. He hadn't finished his lap. A hand fell on his shoulder. "What's up with you, Jones? You used to be able to do this." Coach Beilschmit said, frowning.

Alfred sighed, upset. It was really obvious, wasn't it? "I'm sorry, coach. I don't know what's up. I guess I'm out of shape."

"You're damn right you are!" Coach Beilschmit agreed. "You used to be my star athlete! Don't you still want to be on the football team?"

"Of course I do!" Alfred yelled a bit, annoyed that the fact he was failing was being pointed out. "I totally want to be!"

"You gotta try harder than that if you want to, kid." Alfred didn't understand why the coach called him kid. Coach Beilschmit himself couldn't be any more than twenty-five. The guy was fairly young. He had to be since Alfred knew his brother Ludwig was a senior. Alfred himself was just a junior.

"I _know_." He scowled. "I really want to get better."

The coach rolled the idea around in his head. "How about this: why don't I train you? You want to get better, after all. And I'm willing to help."

Alfred looked up at his coach. "Wow, really?" His eyes sparkled with hope, a smile spreading across his face. The coach blinked once at the sight before nodding.

"Why the hell not? Just meet me on the track after school. We'll stay for a couple of hours. I'll have water for us." Alfred fist-pumped, excited.

"Thanks, coach!" He cried and then ran into the locker room to change.

* * *

And that's how Alfred's training with Coach Beilschmit started. It was great in his opinion. He knew that the coach was renowned for training people well. Anybody he personally trained often excelled in sports. That's why the boys soccer team at the school was so great was because he was the coach. However Alfred also knew that the coach was rather strict. And he learnt that the hard way.

"Okay first things first." The coach said as Alfred sat down on the bleachers. "You are to address me as Gilbert or Coach after school hours. No teacher bullshit. I'm training you because I want to. Also, don't tell anybody about my cursing or anything. Technically I'm not allowed to do this_ Scheiße _on school grounds without permission. But my _vati_ doesn't give much of a damn as long as we don't destroy anything, got it?"

Alfred saluted. He felt like he was with a drill sergeant all of the sudden. "Okay, Gilbert!" Gilbert smirked at him.

"Great, then I want you to start doing push-ups. And don't stop until I tell you to."

That's how most of the sessions were. They didn't always meet up because of Gilbert also training the soccer team but the times they did Alfred was usually subjected to harsh and long training. It had gone well into the night before Alfred finally made it home –driven there of course by the coach himself because Alfred was way too tired and was often helped into the house and onto the couch. Alfred usually ran. And he ran for hours. Gilbert refused to let him stop except for once every hour for a water break. And sometimes even for a dinner break. They brought sandwiches and subs often with them as the times spent together began to get longer.

At first Alfred hated it. He hated being subjected to this shit. Often he wanted to give up but after a stern "You're a pussy" talk from Gilbert he became determined to keep going. And he was glad he did. His endurance began to slowly build. The running became easier for him. He learnt to pace himself so that he could actually go for an hour with only barely panting.

And on top of that he managed to get on the football team.

"That's great, kid." Gilbert stated after school when Alfred ran up to him and told him. "Just shows you're getting better."

"It's all thanks to you, Coach!" Alfred tackled the man into a hug, having always been a huggy person. Gilbert patted him on the back with a chuckle before shoving him away.

"Whatever. That doesn't mean we're stopping training." He warned him. "I'm not through with you yet. You're not where I want you to be." His red eyes sparkled darkly. Alfred was startled, wondering exactly what it was. What was that look in Gilbert's eyes? He didn't comprehend it.

"Sure. I don't mind." He shrugged.

"_Wunderbar _then change and get started. I want you stretched and on the ground before I even blink." Gilbert sat down to watch. Alfred did so, stripping off his school uniform vest, shirt, and jacket before placing them on the bleachers. He was used to this already. He stripped off his pants as well and put on the shorts he always exercised in. It didn't matter if he changed in the middle of the track because nobody was there anyway.

He realized though, as he felt eyes on him, that Gilbert was watching him. An unusual blush spread across his cheeks and confused him. He wondered why he was suddenly embarrassed. It wasn't like he was unused to changing in front of other guys. He had done so multiple times. But even so Gilbert was staring at his form. He felt flattered but also unnerved. "See something you like, Gilbert?" He joked, looking at his teacher.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Get more muscles and then we'll talk. You're still a scrawny _Bengel" _The Prussian –because he had made sure to let everyone know he was Prussian and not the 'boring' German- said, lulling his head back and sipping some beer from the flask he kept. Alfred knew it was beer from the strong alcoholic taste.

He was surprised. "You're gay, Coach?" He asked.

"I pitch for whichever team excites me." Gilbert shrugged. "You telling me you care?"

"Not really…" Alfred looked away to start stretching. He hid his blush. Admittedly he had found himself gazing at other boys' bodies as well. It wasn't like he had a problem with being gay.

* * *

After that incident Alfred felt weird. He found himself becoming more self-conscious around his teacher. He found Gilbert staring at him a lot, watching him change and move and stretch. He felt that he should be creeped out –Gilbert was a teacher after all and he was a student- but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt more flattered than anything and started to unconsciously respond to the staring: stretching a bit more than he needed to show off his muscles, dressing slower, returning Gilbert's gazes…all of that. And before he knew it, he realized he really liked the coach.

What he had previously found creepy about Gilbert he now found fascinating. He wondered what it would be like to touch the pale skin and to see the contrast between his own pale one. The red eyes now intrigued him, the burgundy orbs swirling with all kinds of hidden secrets. He wanted to touch him, he realized, and this made Alfred blush. He was being ridiculous after all.

He shook his head as he stepped under the spray of the school showers after he had finished his training for the day. The sun was just beginning to set when he had entered to change. He had to bring home his clothes to wash today. They were starting to stink. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up against the spray and sighed, taking some into his mouth to drink. He was tired. His muscles were a little sore and pulsed with pain. But that feeling was becoming his friend. He was used to it by this point.

Alfred jumped as he heard a door shut and he turned his head to see Gilbert walk in with just a towel on. Alfred's eyes explored the open torso for himself without his approval. It was pale like the rest of Gilbert, but even more so from the lack of light it received. Alfred could see a few pale scars on the chest and followed it down to the abdomen where he realized that Gilbert had more abs than he did. But yet his frame was skinny and small. He was shorter than Alfred by an inch or two. His eyes flowed all the way to the edge of the towel where he felt a faint bit of disappointment enter his system. He didn't even realize he had been staring until he heard the gruff chuckle of his coach. He met Gilbert's eyes. They were mirthful, the burgundy depths lit up with the grin on his face. Alfred flushed and looked away, embarrassed at having been caught checking him out.

"What'cha doing here, coach?" He asked, wiping his face off with his hands in an effort to wipe the blush off. He could always blame it on the heat.

Gilbert took off the towel and turned on another shower head, stepping into it. "Washing off like you. What is that illegal or something?" Alfred wondered if it was but couldn't even comprehend the question as his mind went into overdrive. Shit, Gilbert was right next to him completely naked. He wanted to look. He wanted to see all of his body. "Let me borrow your soap." He heard from far off and Alfred came back to his senses.

"What?" He asked, looking at Gilbert.

"Your soap." Gilbert pointed to it and raised an eyebrow, amused by Alfred's dazed appearance. "Let me use it."

"O-Oh, right." Alfred reached over to grab it and noticed his hand was trembling. Why was it trembling? He really had no reason to be so nervous. It was just his teacher. His incredibly handsome teacher but his teacher nonetheless! As he reached to grab the soap, it slipped from his hand and hit the floor. "Fuck!" He cursed.

Gilbert sighed. "I'll get it." He said and moved closer to Alfred to reach it. Alfred blushed and shook his head.

"No, I got it!" He leaned down to get it as well.

"Oi, watch your foot!"

"What?"

"It's under your-" Alfred stepped on the soap and his leg slid out from underneath of him. "_Verdammt_!" Alfred felt his hand grabbed and he was yanked upright and against his coach. His eyes widened as their naked forms came together. Gilbert's eyelids were lowered. "Watch your feet, kid." He murmured, his voice huskier all of the sudden. Alfred felt a shiver run through his system and he was sure that Gilbert felt it too as he moved the two of them under the hot spray of the shower.

Alfred's breathing picked up. Gilbert's hair was darker –greyer now- under the weight of the water. The liquid ran down from his hair and the length of his neck. Alfred found himself watching it twist and turn over the curves of muscle and bone. Finally his sight was blocked as the liquid reached where their hips were connected. Alfred's head snapped up to look at his teacher as he felt the hand supporting him around the waist shift down a bit.

Gilbert gazed at him through half-lidded eyes and before Alfred could speak he found their lips together. His eyes widened in surprise at how roughly he was attacked, lips moving against his mouth and demanding a response. Alfred groaned at the rough kiss and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, not unwilling enough to deny him as his mouth to move to match the needy tempo. His hand ran up into Gilbert's hair and gripped it as his mouth was opened and invaded. With a gasp he fell back and submitted, his tongue meeting Gilbert's in a hasty and passionate battle that he quickly lost.

Heat flooded his system as Alfred had to pull away for air. Gilbert kissed down his neck and nipped at his pulse. Alfred's arms tightened around his coach's neck. "Gilbert!" He whimpered, feeling his need pressed between them. He loved how it all felt. Gilbert groaned throatily against his neck, his hands coming down and groping Alfred's ass. The younger jumped and blushed, arching away from the hands. Gilbert chuckled and lifted his head to grin at him. Alfred distinctly felt like he had been caught by a predator.

"Seems like you're enjoying this, kid." He smirked. Alfred pulled Gilbert into another kiss that the other eagerly responded to and left Alfred once again breathless and panting and filled with lust.

"Fuck yeah, I am. It's…"

"Awesome, I know." Gilbert filled in a word and turned Alfred around and pulling them together so that Gilbert was pressed flush against the back of his student. Alfred could distinctly feel something poking him but was distracted as hands wrapped around to pinch his nipples. He cried out and leaned forward, using the wall for support. "Hm, so you like that." Gilbert said into his ear and twisted Alfred's nipples. Alfred moaned and arched towards the hands his head falling forward so he could look down. He could see those pale hands and feel the calluses as they released him to roam his chest. He wanted to turn around but when he tried, he was forced back around. "Do what I want you to, Al." Alfred trembled with need as one hand went lower on him. "Or else I'll have to leave you hanging. You don't want that, right?"

"No! Gilbert please, fuck!" Alfred cried. He was fully hard by this point. He wanted to be touched.

Gilbert bit his shoulder lightly. "Not today." He said as his hand wrapped around Alfred's length. Alfred gave a sob of pleasure as the rough hand moved against him. His head fell back against Gilbert's shoulder his arms coming back to wrap around his neck, thrusting into his hand desperately. Gilbert grunted as he stroked faster, grinding against him from behind as his free hand turned Alfred's head to kiss him. Alfred's eyes squeezed shut, his hips moving erratically into his hand as it squeezed. Their tongues once again found each other but Alfred had to pull away to cry out. He was close.

"F-Faster, Gilbert. Please, god, go faster." He begged. He wanted release so badly. He'd never done such a thing with someone else before. It felt amazing to him. But his climax was coming and as Gilbert responded to his request he couldn't hold it any longer and he screamed out his teacher's name as he came hard into his coach's hand.

He sighed in and fell limp against the man behind him, who supported his weight, numb with pleasure. He didn't get to stay that way long, however, as he was flipped and pressed against the wall and roughly kissed. "Don't just sit there, kid." Gilbert murmured against his lips. "Return the favor." He nodded towards his own erection. Alfred gasped at it and blushed. "Pfft, it's not like you haven't seen something like it. Kesesese!" He laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" Alfred said and got down on his knees. Gilbert's eyes widened, having not expected this but wasn't going to complain. Alfred wrapped his hand around the length and pressed his tongue against the head, tasting the saltiness of the precum and twisted his head to lick down first and then back up to engulf him.

Gilbert's head fell back and gripped the back of Alfred's head to lead him and moaning. "Fuck, Jones." He said. "Watch your teeth. Use your tongue more."

Alfred looked up at his teacher and pulled back so that he could talk. "Like this?" He ran his tongue from base to head, sucking the top a bit. Gilbert bucked.

"_Ja_, like that." His legs trembled from having to support himself and just wanting to thrust into the kid's mouth. Alfred was a bit amused that even now he was being taught and he followed the instructions, taking his teacher fully into his mouth –his gag reflex practically gone from the way he ate food- and was pleased when he heard the deep moan from Gilbert's mouth. He began to bob on it and felt Gilbert starting to thrust into his mouth so he was practically being mouth-fucked. After a short time Gilbert didn't last either and with a deep groan he came into Alfred's mouth, pulling his head so that he was all the way in and throwing his head back.

Alfred pulled away and coughed, spitting out most of it and wiped his mouth. Gilbert dropped knees and kissed him. "Not bad, kid." He said against his lips. "You need more practice, though." He reached up and turned off the shower heads. Alfred gazed at him and suddenly it hit him. He was here doing scandalous things with a teacher. With _his _teacher! This was all illegal. His hand came up to cover his mouth. Gilbert gazed at him as fear coursed through Alfred and the boy scrambled up.

"I-I need to go home!" He cried and grabbed his towel to dry off badly and get dressed.

"I'll take you home-" Gilbert tried to suggest but Alfred refused and ran out of the locker room, fully dressed. Gilbert fell back against the tile and kissed his hand that he used to jerk Alfred off with a sigh. "_Verdammt. Du wirst mir gehören."_

* * *

**A/N: Decided to make this a two-parter. For my friend Heather. XD I hope you like it so far! Sorry for any translation errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

Things had become awkward between them. Gilbert couldn't get close to Alfred without the boy 'oh-so-subtly' moving away from him. Gilbert was frustrated. It had been a whole week since the shower incident. He hated it. Alfred didn't want to come to training anymore. Instead he skipped out. Not only did that piss Gilbert off for the reason that he hated people who quit midway, but also because he saw Alfred less.

He liked the boy. He liked him a lot. He liked the hot, stupid junior boy enough to risk his job. He couldn't help it. Alfred had always been a good kid. That's why he had suggested that he train him. It would help Alfred build up his stamina. And that's all he had really wanted for the boy –was to get him in shape. But things began to change after a short while. He found himself staring at the cheerful boy. He wasn't going to deny that Alfred was good-looking (not better looking than Gilbert himself, of course but still up there) but he was also a sweet guy.

And he was adorable. Seeing the flush from the heat of the sun on his tan face as sweat rolled down his temple and to his jaw where it eventually dropped off had Gilbert's pants tightening unwillingly. And on top of that Alfred tended to work out without a shirt on, exposing that delicious tan chest for Gilbert's eyes to gobble up. He groaned mentally just from the thought, rubbing the front of his pants as he gazed unseeingly at the television at his house. Really it was only there for background noise.

Gilbert had fun training Alfred. It was better than going home and doing nothing all day. The boy was great company. And Gilbert couldn't help his expanding feelings. He had lied when confronted with his staring, though. Alfred's muscles were enough for him. His whole body was more than enough. He wanted to take it for his own. That's why he had entered the shower on that day. He wanted to at least know what Alfred looked like completely naked. He hadn't planned on actually doing anything to the kid.

But then Alfred slipped –stupid guy he is- and Gilbert saved him from falling, but it ended up with their naked bodies pressed together. Alfred, he knew, had been checking him out from the moment Gilbert walked in. He wasn't stupid. He could tell when his awesome body was being looked at. And by the flush that had been on Alfred's face, the kid seemed to like him too. That thought mixing with the fact that Alfred's delicious naked form was right there broke his inhibitions and he kissed him.

And it had all been worth it. The feel of his lips –inexperienced, so Alfred hadn't been with many people- and their wet skin pressed together. Alfred's soft moans that grew louder the more that Gilbert worked on him. And then there was the feel of Alfred thrusting into his hand and his name being spilled so sinfully from his lips…it drove him wild. He couldn't stop himself if he'd wanted to. And as an added bonus Alfred gave him an unexpected blowjob. Granted it wasn't the best Gilbert had received but it was definitely good and did its job. Alfred just needed to be touched.

Gilbert growled and gave up watching TV, his need in his pants begging for relief. He sighed and shifted his hips to unbuckle and undo his pants to pull himself out. Already hard as a rock. "Fuck." He whispered into the air and tilted his head back against the couch as he stroked himself. He wanted Alfred badly. He'd had a taste of the boy and now he wanted more. But at the moment he only had his imagination to hold him over.

Gilbert closed his eyes to form a picture. Anything. He needed an image to help jerk him off. And then his mind provided one. Alfred was lying on Gilbert's bed on his back, his legs bent at the knee and completely bare. He wore only a thin wife-beater that was hanging from his shoulder. A lovely pink blush was spread across his nose and cheeks, his eyes glittering with water and lust as he laid waiting. _Oh mein Gott._ Gilbert thought, his hand quickly moving.

"_Gilbert…" Alfred moaned softly, spreading his legs and showing everything to Gilbert. _Gilbert groaned in response to the sight. _Alfred's hand went down between his legs to finger himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, bucking against his fingers. "Oh god, Gilbert. Deeper…" He groaned, his blue eyes watering. They opened to gaze directly at Gilbert._

"Alfred…" Gilbert whispered into the air, bucking into his hand. The vision in his head was amazing. He wanted more. He wanted Alfred to be the one touching him. He wanted to be inside him. And so Gilbert's fantasy changed accordingly.

He was deep inside Alfred now, the boy's legs wrapped around his hips and a layer of sweat on his body and soaking his hair. His face was red with pleasure and as Gilbert moved within him he cried out Gilbert's name. Gilbert squeezed his hand and rubbed himself faster, imagining his hand was Alfred's ass. It was so tight. He was sure he was a virgin. He moved his hand faster, his eyes closed to imagine that he wasn't jerking off but that he was actually with Alfred.

His breath hitched the same moment he thought Alfred was going to come and he climaxed hard, shuddering with pleasure. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked for a second, disoriented, before he returned to himself and a heavy sigh escaped him. It was just his imagination.

"Goddammit, Jones." He whispered and got up to go shower. He wanted Alfred.

* * *

But that left him in his current predicament. Alfred was avoiding him like the plague and it wasn't like Gilbert could just corner the boy. His lust for him was completely illegal after all. Technically he was a pedophile until Alfred reached the age of eighteen.

Gilbert gave up on cornering him and instead grabbed Alfred's arm as the boy was about to leave his class. "Jones, wait." He felt Alfred stiffen a little under his grip. It filled Gilbert with dread. He hated that Alfred was so nervous around him. "Let me just talk to you for a moment."

"I'm gonna be late-" Alfred tried but Gilbert cut him off.

"It won't be long. I just want to say I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you or anything." Gilbert's grip tightened a little at Alfred's wide-eyed look. He appeared startled. And a little hurt. "I don't regret it, though. I like you, Alfred. So if you were expecting me to say differently then get over yourself." He released him. "That's what I wanted to tell you. And if you want I'll continue the training. I won't touch you."

Alfred stared at him, not saying anything. Gilbert tried to read him. But he had never been good at such a thing. Alfred finally blinked and looked around before looking down, blushing a little. "I…I don't mind training with you again." He said after a moment.

Gilbert felt a weight remove itself from his shoulders and his grinned. "Great! Because your training's not done and I don't need to give you another 'you're a pussy' speech, do I?"

Alfred grinned and laughed, looking at him. "No thanks, coach! But I've got to go!" Gilbert nodded and Alfred waved once before running off so as not to be late to his next class. Gilbert plopped down in his chair behind his desk in the classroom he had, spinning in it some and leaning back. Alfred wasn't mad at him anymore. That was all that mattered. He ran into his hair, brushing his bangs back. Now if only he could get Alfred to kiss him one more time.

But Gilbert had a feeling he wouldn't be able to stop if that happened.

* * *

"Come on, Jones! Push harder! You can do better than that!" Gilbert yelled, his foot on Alfred's back as the boy was doing push-ups. His back was slick with sweat and glowed from the sunlight. The back of Alfred's neck was exposed to Gilbert's sight, but he held himself back. He would be just Alfred's coach and that was it, no matter how much he wanted to touch to that skin like before.

"Your foot…isn't…helping!" Alfred grunted, doing the push-ups. He was almost done. It was the last thing he needed to do for the day. The sun was starting to set. Gilbert looked at it. He would have to drive Alfred home. But he didn't want to. Maybe he could take him to get some lunch.

"Alright, you're done." He lifted his foot from the teen and Alfred collapsed, gasping. Gilbert smirked and went over to toss Alfred his water bottle. The boy sat up and caught it, drinking it slowly but in large gulps. "You ready to go home?"

"I'm starved, dude." Alfred said, going to grab his uniform clothes. He was going to take a shower. Gilbert followed after him.

"I could take you to McDonald's or something." He suggested casually. He just wanted to be with him a bit longer.

"Really? Sweet! Let's do it!" Alfred agreed and ran into the locker rooms. Gilbert turned and went to go put the equipment they had used away. He grabbed his rag and wiped off his head. It was always hot here.

Not long after he had finished, Alfred joined Gilbert by the car. "So you want McDonald's right?" Gilbert asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah! Anything's good with me, though!"

"Yeah, well I'm on a teacher's budget so McDonald's is good." Gilbert drove off. Alfred appeared to be in a good mood. Gilbert found himself glancing over at the younger boy. A bright smile was on the teen's face as he listened to the radio. Gilbert found himself smiling as well. The boy was always cheerful. It suited him. That was part of what attracted Gilbert to him. After all, as a teen Gilbert was shunned quite a bit and treated coldly –he had been bullied but he fought back and had a few scars from some knife fights- so to have such a nice boy with him as his friend filled him with happiness.

Gilbert got them McDonald's through the drive-thru and drove them not far off to a cliff where there was a nice view of the lake. Alfred marveled at it. "Wow! I never knew there was a spot here!"

"Yeah, I found it a few years back." He stated, leaning back and eating the junk food. He didn't much care for the shitty fast food but they were both hungry and he'd wanted food.

"It's great!" Alfred turned to him looking like an excited child. Gilbert blinked at him and looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Goddamn, Alfred was too cute. He could see what Arthur –Alfred's old babysitter that Gilbert was friends with- obsessed about. He could tell Alfred would've been a cute kid. But not cuter than his little bruder Ludwig.

"_Danke._" He murmured and reached over to wipe some ketchup off of Alfred's face with his thumb. The boy blinked at him and turned a little pink. Gilbert smirked and licked his thumb and went for his own fries, sticking it in his mouth so it was sticking out a bit. He was startled, though, as Alfred moved forward and bit off the half that was sticking out of Gilbert's mouth, blushing but looking successful. Gilbert laughed some. What was he doing? Was he trying to seduce him? Because his childish efforts weren't nearly sexy enough.

Alfred put a French fry in his own mouth and looked at his coach, waiting with a pink blush. Gilbert felt his heart speed up a little and he leaned forward slowly –watching Alfred's eyes close- and took the other half of his fry into his mouth, letting their lips brush before he bit off the fry and pulled back to eat it. Alfred opened his eyes, his breathing faster. Gilbert gulped. Whatever happened would be Alfred's fault from now on. He brought this upon himself.

"Al," he picked up a fry and held it to the boy's mouth. Alfred opened his mouth and engulfed it, taking in Gilbert's fingertips and using his tongue to lick them of the salt. Gilbert growled, appreciating it. "Do you realize just what you're doing, Al?" He asked.

Alfred licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something but gave up and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Gilbert's eyes closed and leaned down, unbuckling their seatbelts to tower over him. Alfred's lips trembled a tiny bit against his. Gilbert bit it softly, causing the boy to gasp and allowing Gilbert to invade. Alfred moaned at the invading tongue, tightening his hold.

Gilbert tugged on Alfred's hips, pulling away. Alfred took the hint and shifted from his seat to climb into Gilbert's lap. He had to lean down to avoid the roof of the car. Gilbert smirked as he felt the slight bulge in his student's pants. Alfred gazed at him, looking embarrassed. His teacher chuckled. "Don't do this to me." He said.

Alfred looked at him, startled. "What d'ya mean?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said. I don't want to do anything that will have you running off with your tail between your legs. You're starting things I don't exactly need you repeating to anyone." Gilbert said.

Alfred leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I won't. I want this, coach. I actually like you a lot."

"You realize this is illegal, right?" He asked against his student's mouth. Alfred nodded. "And you still want to go through with this?"

Alfred nodded again with a gulp. "Teach me, coach." He whispered.

"Definitely, kid." He pulled Alfred down into another kiss which Alfred immediately opened his lips for, coaxing Gilbert to enter. Gilbert did just that, running his hands down from Alfred's shoulders and down his sides. Alfred shivered and pressed closer as Gilbert ran his hands under his shirt, pulling it up and off to touch.

Alfred pulled back and shifted in his lap for a more comfortable position, causing a moan to slip from his teacher's lips as he grinded against his growing erection. Alfred grinned. "That feel good?" he asked, moving again.

"_Ja._" Gilbert said kissing down Alfred's neck, his hands running up the kid's strong back. He could feel the muscles there. He had trained him well.

Alfred continued to move against him his own hands pressed to Gilbert's chest and tweaking his nipples between his fingers. Gilbert hummed in appreciation and his hands go to touch his stomach. He was still a bit fat. He would have to work that off of him. Maybe the fun way. Maybe Francis's way. He grinned at the thought, pulling Alfred into another kiss.

"Nng…Gilbert…" Alfred murmured against his mouth, shifting his hips to try to rub his bulge against Gilbert's abs. Gilbert reached his lever and pulled it, causing Alfred to cry out as they fell backwards so the seat was all the way back. "Whoa, warn me next time, man." He said.

"You should've expected it, kid." Gilbert flipped them so that Alfred was laying on his back with his teacher leaning down over him. The kid's eyes widened in surprise. Did he just understand his predicament? Gilbert pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it and his tie to the back of the car, aligning his hips with Alfred's as he leaned forward. Alfred moaned happily and wrapped his arms around his neck, arching up against him. Gilbert shoved his hips back down with his own, rubbing against him.

"Ah!" Alfred shuddered, his head falling back as they moved against each other. Gilbert took advantage of the available neck to lick up the column, his hands coming down to undo Alfred's pants and to push them down. Alfred lifted his hips to help slide his clothing off, kicking off his sneakers so that he was bare of everything but his socks. Gilbert removed the kid's glasses and placed them on the dash.

He pulled back to let his eyes explore. Alfred shifted under his heated gaze as Gilbert's eyes took in the tan flesh stretched over tight muscles. He felt his mouth become wet with saliva as his eyes followed the dip of hipbones to the prize. He was slightly impressed by the size but he was still average. Gilbert knew he was bigger.

"St-stop staring, coach." Alfred said, embarrassed. Gilbert's eyes snapped up to his to see the kid pouting a tiny bit, his face red at being exposed. Gilbert kissed him hard and felt Alfred's hands wrap around to grip his back.

"Fuck, you're hot." He said groaned bit his jaw. Alfred's breath hitched.

"Ow, your pants hurt." He said.

"Then take them off." Alfred nodded and Gilbert sat up the best he could in the car to allow the teen to undo his pants and pull them down. He helped pull them down to his knees where Gilbert took over and pull his clothing off the rest of the way. When he looked back at Alfred, he found the boy staring at his length. Gilbert felt his already large ego expand. Naturally Alfred would be impressed. Gilbert was still impressed the boy had taken in his whole length at once.

"S-so, we're gonna actually have sex, right?" Alfred asked a little nervously, wrapping his hands around Gilbert's neck and pulling him down so that he was laying and Gilbert was towering over him.

"Obviously." Gilbert said, moving so that he preoccupied himself with Alfred body, tasting all that he could and touching.

Alfred was distracted a bit and closed his eyes at the touches before asking. "Um…so…who's putting it in who?" Gilbert stopped and lifted his head to look at Alfred, disbelieving. The boy had the modesty to at least look shy. This kid was priceless. He actually thought he had a choice.

"I am, kid. You can't do enough shit to put your dick inside of a blow-up doll, let alone the awesome me." He laughed and bit Alfred's nipple. The boy cried out and arched and Gilbert sat up to open his glove box and dig through it. Alfred looked offended.

"I can put it in a blow-up doll! I could put it in you if I tried!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do it right. Anybody can shove their dick into anything and get off from it. But making your partner feel good is another story. That's point of the person who tops, after all. They do all the work." Gilbert told him bluntly. Alfred learned best if told straight out, Gilbert had learned. He finally found the lotion he kept in the glove box –in case he got drunk and was going through a quick fuck or unless Francis or Antonio were up for a good time- and pulled out. He popped it open expertly. "Besides, you're a first timer. No way in hell am I letting you stick it in me."

Alfred flushed. "Who the hell says I'm a virgin?" He demanded.

"I do. And that's all that matters. You're blushing like a bitch. Obviously you're a virgin." Alfred glared at him, thoroughly offended. Gilbert grinned at him. "Lucky you have the awesome me to change your fate, huh? You start out with the best!" He squirted out a plentiful amount of lotion into his hand and spread it across his fingers. "Spread your legs and lift them." He instructed.

Alfred did so, watching him. Gilbert could tell he was eager to learn. He wouldn't let his student down and he circled the kid's ring of muscles. Alfred gasped and recoiled some but Gilbert slapped his leg. "Don't do that!" Alfred yelled.

"Shut up, kid! I have to stretch you or you'll have a hell of a lot of trouble walking tomorrow!" Gilbert pushed into Alfred with one finger. Alfred made a face. As he inserted a second finger and leaned forward and kissed Alfred, knowing he was going to be uncomfortable. Alfred groaned as he was stretched and gripped Gilbert's shoulders with a whimper as a third was entered into him. Gilbert prodded as he stretched, concentrating on searching for the boy's prostate. His length throbbed between his legs. He knew that soon he would be in this tight heat clenching around his fingers. The grip was rather amazing.

"A-Ah, Gilbert!" Alfred cried and threw his head back. Gilbert had found it. He pulled his fingers out. Alfred groaned at the loss. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Don't worry; I will." He grabbed the lotion eagerly and coated himself. He could grab a condom but he didn't want to. He was going to mark Alfred as his own the best he could without it showing. He had already left a few hickies across his chest. He positioned himself and lifted Alfred's thighs. The boy wrapped them around his teacher's waist. Gilbert gazed at him. The blue-eyed blonde gazed back at him with eyes darkened with lust and a little teary-eyed from the preparation. Gilbert knew there were going to be a few tears. He would be a bit gentler than usual on him. He could see the sheen of sweat across his skin and he ran his hand into his hand to glue his sweat-slickened bangs back some so he see Alfred without his hair in the way. "I'm putting it in." He said.

"Got it." Alfred nodded and Gilbert leaned forward as he pushed past the muscles to enter him. Alfred whimpered and cried out, his ass squeezing around Gilbert. "Agh…! It hurts! Stop it!"

"No." Gilbert grunted. "I won't stop. Not now." A few tears fell from Alfred's eyes.

"G-Gilbert!" He called as the last of the length was thrusted into him. Gilbert was fully sheathed inside of him. He moaned loudly, not bothering to hold it back.

"Holy shit you're so tight Al!" He said, his eyes shut against the clenching heat he was in. It felt great. He loved it. This was worth it, even if it was illegal. Alfred had agreed, after all.

After a few moments Alfred opened his eyes and gripped Gilbert's forearms. "Move, coach…" he begged softly. Gilbert wasn't going to deny him and so he pulled back before fully thrusting back in. Alfred cried out, arching with a gasp. Gilbert leaned forward lick a tear away as he moved inside of him. Alfred made noise for every movement. He had his teacher grinning. He loved how responsive he was. This was great.

Alfred clawed at Gilbert's back. "S-So good…! Gilbert! Oh god, faster!" Gilbert shifted and Alfred screamed out, digging his blunt nails into his teacher's back. Gilbert assumed he had hit his spot again and kept aiming for it. Alfred sobbed, matching his thrusts desperately. Gilbert made a mental note to tease the boy about his crying and sped up, lifting Alfred's thighs up more for a better angle. It was a matter of moments, he knew, until Alfred came. He could feel the walls constricting around him.

"Alfred!" He called and gave a particularly hard thrust. Alfred's breath hitched and he screamed as he came, clinging to Gilbert. Gilbert smiled and kissed his neck, now allowing himself to lose his pace to just go for his own end.

"Gilbert!" Alfred gasped, clenching his inner muscles and grinning. Gilbert inhaled sharply and reached his climax, having not expected Alfred's attack. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting a last few times before he came to a stop and pulled out. He panted to catch his breath but Alfred didn't allow him to as he was yanked down into a kiss. Gilbert allowed his body to lie on top of his lover's. The teen didn't complain.

"Where did you learn that, kid?" He asked as he pulled away from Alfred.

Alfred laughed. "Nowhere. Just thought you'd like that."

"Fuck yeah, I did. Now if you could do that earlier…" Gilbert hinted. Alfred looked at him with his bright blue eyes. His hand came up to cup Gilbert's cheek gently and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss without any sexual intent behind it. Gilbert was left blushing, not used to such soft kisses. "What was that about?" He grumbled a bit, embarrassed.

"So are we dating now?" Alfred asked suddenly.

Gilbert barked out a laugh. "You realize what you're asking? This is completely illegal, you know."

"So?" Alfred tilted his head a little to the side. "It's just another year and a half or so. I'm sure we can keep it a secret."

Gilbert was amused but not against the idea. "And what will you say to anybody asking why you're with me so much and coming home late and sore?"

Alfred grinned at him mischievously. "I'll just tell them you're my coach and you're training me." Gilbert found that he thought this relationship would work out well.

* * *

**A/N: It's weird writing from Gilbert's point of view…I'm so used to writing from Arthur's…oh well. That's it! :D**


End file.
